My Little Pony theme song
The show's theme song was composed by Daniel Ingram, with lyrics by Lauren Faust. It features the voices of all six leading characters, and is played in every episode's title sequence. Shortened instrumental versions of the theme song play on the menus of the show's DVDs, and modified versions of the theme song play in some of the brand's toy commercials. The song is also included in the My Little Pony Live Show.__TOC__ Lyrics :[Backup singer] :My Little Pony, My Little Pony :Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh…. :[Twilight Sparkle] :(My Little Pony) :I used to wonder what friendship could be :(My Little Pony) :Until you all shared its magic with me :[Rainbow Dash] :Big adventure :[Pinkie Pie] :Tons of fun :[Rarity] :A beautiful heart :[Applejack] :Faithful and strong :[Fluttershy] :Sharing kindness :[Twilight Sparkle] :It's an easy feat :And magic makes it all complete :You have my little ponies :Do you know you're all my very best friends? Reprise The reprise sung over the credits of most episodes: :My Little Pony :My Little Pony :My Little Pony... friends Demo The theme song was originally sung by Shannon Chan-Kent, Pinkie Pie's singing voice. The song's demo version is available at Ingram's SoundCloud site. Allusions by characters 74oDtazUtBY i8a920PMtyg Throughout the episodes, characters sometimes hum or whistle the music from the theme song. Fluttershy does so in The Ticket Master when she and her animal friends are cleaning Twilight's house, and again in A Bird in the Hoof, harmonising with her hummingbird friend Hummingway as she does. Spike hums the tune in Griffon the Brush-Off when he carries the scrolls out of the town hall before Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash scare him. Extended version The theme song has a roughly two-minute extended set of lyrics. A small portion of the extended version of the song was originally introduced as one of three songs included with the "My Little Pony Animated Story Teller", an animatronic, plush toy in the form of Twilight Sparkle. An instrumental version of an earlier portion is played in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Discover the Difference. The extended version was eventually released via Shout! Factory's My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Friendship Express DVD, as part of the extra content. In this version, Daniel Ingram edited Lauren Faust's lyrics to the point where he is "credited with about 25% of lyrics." The opening rhythm in the song echoes the classical My Little Pony theme. The original 10-note theme that is heard in all "My Little Pony" themes was written by Anna Bryant, Clifford "Ford" Kinder, and Barry Harman. Lyrics sung by the other main characters are not included in the extended version. Lyrics :My Little Pony, My Little Pony, :What is friendship all about? :My Little Pony, My Little Pony :Friendship is magic! :(My Little Pony) :I used to wonder what friendship could be. :(My Little Pony) :Until you all shared its magic with me. :When I was young I was too busy to make any friends. :Such silliness did not seem worth the effort it expends. :But my little ponies, you opened up my eyes :And now the truth is crystal clear, as splendid summer skies. :And it's such a wonderful surprise. :(My Little Pony) :I used to wonder what friendship could be. :(My Little Pony) :Until you all shared its magic with me. :When danger makes me want to hide, you'll Rainbow Dash to my side, :Kindness is never in short supply, once smitten twice Fluttershy. :For honesty no pony can deny, you are the Applejack of my eye, :A heart that shines so beautiful, a Rarity to come by :And you all make fun and laughter as easy as Pinkie Pie! :(My Little Pony) :I used to wonder what friendship could be. :(My Little Pony) :Until you all shared its magic with me. :Our friendship's magic and it's growing all the time. :A new adventure waits for us each day is yours and mine. :We'll make it special every time! :We'll make it special every time! :(My Little Pony) :What a wonderful wonder friendship brings :(My Little Pony) :Do you know you're all my very best :(Friends!) Friends, you're my very best :(Friends!) Friends, you're my very best :(Friends!) Friends, you're my very best :(Friends!) Friends! Remastered version 83q-hd0cHec A remastered version of the theme song debuted in Lesson Zero. It features unaltered lyrics. Rebecca Shoichet's Vocals for Twilight Sparkle are re-recorded, the instruments are higher in the mix in relation to the vocals, and it is accompanied by a slightly different animated sequence. "Creme Brulee" is swapped out for Big McIntosh, and there is an addition of a train station and a steam-engine train running through Ponyville, with the Cutie Mark Crusaders sitting in the last cart and Derpy peeking from one of the carts' windows. The melody of the first theme can still be heard in the end credits for most episodes. It also features a rising "whoop" sound as Rainbow Dash spins through the clouds. My Little Pony Italian Opening The Italian dub uses a completely different theme song, with music composed by Graziano Pegoraro, Maurizio Bianchini, Susanna Balbarani, and Antonio D’ambrosio, and lyrics written by Arianna "Oliriana" Bergamaschi. Lyrics Gallery :My Little Pony theme song image gallery See also *International versions of this song References de:My Little Pony Titellied es:My Little Pony Canción de Inicio no:My Little Pony signatursang sv:My Little Pony signatursång pl:My Little Pony theme song Category:Songs